SECRETS
by nerakcibeles
Summary: Sakura le hadicho a Shao que la olvide, ella quiere lo mejor para el; no le dice que esta embarazada.¿qué pasará cuando se encuentren 5 años después?¿unirán fuerzas para vencer el mal que se avecina y que se quiere llevar al hijo de sakura
1. Default Chapter

Secretos

CAPITULO 1 SORPRESAS INESPERADAS

Te prometo que volveré, por favor no me olvides- se despedía un apuesto joven de aproximadamente 19 años tenia unos ojos cafés que inspiraban confianza a pesar de parecer serios. Estas palabras se las decía a una hermosa muchacha que al parecer tenía su misma edad, era una joven en verdad hermosa, con unos largos cabellos castaños y unos ojos verdes tan lindos que podrías perderte en ellos.

Shaoran, sabes que te esperaré, no importa cuanto tardes te amo más que a nadie en el mundo- decía la muchacha.

Por favor no llores Sakura, no olvidaré jamás-

Shaoran abordó el avión que lo llevaría a su destino, Hong Kong, pues siendo el único varón del clan Li debía ir a arreglar unos asuntos, que sin embargo lo mantendrían alejado al menos un año, le dolía mucho dejar a Sakura, el amor de su vida habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, y pensar que cuando la conoció sólo loa quería molestar y ganarle evitar que obtuviera las cartas Clow , ahora ella era la persona más importante de su vida y más después de lo que habían vivido la noche anterior.

FLASH BACK

_Después de un paseo a Tokio, como despedida a Shaoran, en el que habían logrado escapar de Kero, al que aún no le agradaba Shaoran, se habían despedido de Tomoyo y de Eriol que estaba de vacaciones de verano en Japón, Sakura y Shaoran habían decidido ir a cenar pues querían estar solos un momento, regresaron a la torre de Tokio, que para ellos había sido un lugar muy especial, pues ahí fue el lugar donde Sakura vio a Shaoran por primera vez en un sueño, después de estar ahí fueron al apartamento de Shaoran ya que Sakura l había prometido empacar, todo parecía de lo más normal, platicaron de tantas cosas, de pronto Sakura empezó a llorar:_

_-No quiero perderte Shaoran- susurró Sakura entre lágrimas._

_-No me perderás, yo no te podré olvidar- Lentamente se fueron acercando y se besaron, ese beso tan tierno al principio poco a poco fue cobrando un nivel tan alto de pasión que no supieron en que momento terminaron haciendo el amor, fue un momento muy importante pues a pesar de que tenían ya 2 años como novios( Shaoran después de la captura de la carta esperanza, se fue a China un tiempo y después regresó, pero esa es otra historia) nunca habían llegado tan lejos._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ahora Shaoran tendría que irse, y no sabía como podría estar sin el amor de su vida, durante el tiempo que estuvo en China tuvo algunas novias, pero ninguna le llegaba a los talones a Sakura, pues además de ser muy bella tenía un poder asombroso, pues ser la dueña de las cartas que recibían su mismo nombre la había convertido en una de las más poderosas hechiceras de Japón también lo era del mundo. Shaoran había tenido que entrenar duramente al igual que Sakura pues no podían permitirse perder su don d la magia, sin contar que Shaoran tenía una gran responsabilidad por ser el futuro jefe del clan Li y del Concilio de hechiceros.

EN HONG KONG

Ya debe estar por llegar- decía una hermosa joven de cabellos negros y de ojos de un tono rojizo muy particular, era Meiling, su prima y antigua prometida, estas palabras se las decía a una mujer muy bella a pesar de ya no ser tan joven esa mujer era la madre de Shaoran.

En ese momento de una de las puertas apareció Shaoran

Oh! Primo que gusto tan grande es el volver a verte- se lanzó Meiling a los brazos del pobre de Shaoran.

Después de decirles que estaba bien y de alejar un poco a su emocionada prima llegaron a la residencia de la familia Li, ahí le dijeron que ya era hora de que tomara posesión de su lugar como jefe del clan , y del concilio de hechiceros.

(COMO LA VERDAD NO VOY A DECIR TODO LO QUE EL POBRE DE SHAORAN SUFRIO SIN SAKURA, LES DIRE LO QUE PASABA CON SAKURA EN JAPON DESPUES DE 1 MES DE QUE SHAORAN SE FUERA, HABIAN HABLADO POR TELEFONO, Y AUN ESTABN EN CONTACTO)

Saliendo de la universidad Sakura va muy animada platicando con Tomoyo cuando de pronto sufre un mareo y se pasa a caer.

Sakura te encuentras bien?- pregunto Tomoyo, una hermosa joven de cabellos negros y de unos ojos tan azules como el cielo.

No te preocupes fue solo un mareo, últimamente he estado un poco mal- respondió la ojiverde.

En realidad Sakura había estado teniendo mareos y muchos vómitos, su papá y su hermano habían creído que era hora de que fura al hospital, pero Sakura se había negado diciendo que seguro se debía al estrés de la universidad, pues a pesar de tener poco tiempo que había ingresado ya tenía exámenes, sin embargo Sakura sabía que algo no iba muy bien con ella , puesto que no solo eso si no que su período se había atrasado ya una semana, tenía miedo de que fuera lo que pensaba, estar embarazada, Sakura últimamente había tenido un sueño en el que había un bebe, y Kero le había dicho que sentía un nuevo poder muy cerca de ella tanto que le había preguntado si no había desarrollado algún poder nuevo y que no se lo hubiera dicho.

En ese momento decidió armarse de valor y pedirle un favor a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo, siempre has estado conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas, por eso es que necesito que me acompañes al hospital a buscar los resultados de unos análisis que me hice, por favor-

Esta bien , no tenías necesidad de preguntar, sabes que lo haría con todo el gusto del mundo-

Al llegar al hospital, Sakura fue por los resultados del análisis, tenía miedo de que fuera algo malo, no sabía que hacer si sus sospechas eran ciertas tendría que tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida, cuando recibió los resultados abrió el sobre y se dio cuenta que había tenido razón, estaba EMBARAZADA.


	2. capitulo 2la decision

CAPITULO 2 LA DECISIÓN.

Tenía un mes de embarazo, esto la puso muy contenta pero también la preocupo mucho, fue por eso que tomo una decisión muy drástica pero a su parecer la mejor decisión de todas.

Cuando Tomoyo le pregunto que qué le había pasado, si era algo grave o que pasaba , Sakura le dijo.

Tomoyo, esto es muy delicado, por favor te pido que no lo comentes con nadie y mucho menos con Shaoran, estoy embarazada.

-P-p-p-ero como es posible q-q-que estés e-e-e-embarazada? Y por qué no se lo debo decir a S-Shaoran?

El se fue a China por unos asuntos muy importantes de su clan, últimamente hemos platicado y lo oigo muy preocupado, no me quiere decir, pero he usado las cartas y he podido ver que es algo muy grave, no quiero que regrese solo porque estoy embarazada.

Pero Sakura esa es su responsabilidad, no se lo puedes ocultar por mucho tiempo.-

En el momento en que vi los resultados he llegado a una decisión, no quiero que el se entere, porque se que regresaría y lo dejaría todo por eso, y no quiero arruinar su futuro y que tenga problemas, el ocupa un puesto muy importante en el concilio.

Pero la que arruinara su vida eres tu, cómo se lo dirás a tu padre, a tu hermano que si se por si odiaba a Shaoran ahora será peor, es capaz de irlo a buscar hasta Hong Kong.

Les diré mis motivos y… he decidido que la próxima ves que Shaoran hablé cortaré con el, le diré que esto no funciona y que no quiero saber nada más de el.

Sakura, Shaoran no te creerá esa mentira-

Lo hará tarde o temprano, si es necesario le diré que me he enamorado de otra persona, aunque eso le rompa el corazón y también el mío.

Sakura llevo a cabo este plan la siguiente ves que Shaoran habló y a pesar de que este volvio a hablar para que le dijera que era mentira Sakura se lo dijo con un convencimiento demasiado grande, aunque ella no sabía de donde sacaba esas fuerzas para decírselo.

Darles a su padre y a su hermano esta noticia fue aun mas duro pues su padre tenía una cara de decepción muy grande y su hermano tal como dijo Tomoyo, quería ir a matar a Shaoran, fue cuando Sakura les explico que ella no quería que Shao se enterara de esto.

Pero hija esa es una decisión muy importante, tus estudios tu futuro…

Lo sé papá interrumpió Sakura – sin embargo yo no quiero que él lo sepa, es una decisión muy importante y quiero que la aceptes así que si alguna ves vuelve a llamar díganle que tengo otro novio, por favor.

Pero Sakura como puedes decir eso había dicho su hermano también es su deber, no solo tu deber llevar es carga…

Fugitaka lo interrumpió y le dijo

Detente touya, esa es una decisión que tu hermana tomo y la respetaremos- dedico a Sakura una sonrisa tranquilizadora-Pero si el vuelve a Tomoeda para arreglar esta situación se dará cuenta de esto, y estoy seguro que ya pensaste que harás no es asi?

Si papá he decidido irme a vivir a Tokio les suplico que si el llega a venir le digan que no saben donde me fui. Papá se que esto es muy difícil , pero he decidido irme ,hoy he logrado que me transfieran a una universidad en Tokio, y ahí ya conocen mi condición.

Estas loca, como puedes tomar esa decisión sin consultarnos- grito su hermano

Kero había oído todo y cuando Sakura subió a su habitación sE fue contra ella y le dijo

Por favor Sakura tienes que reaccionar necesitas de ayuda para cuidar a tu bebe, además no puedes estar sola en este estado.

No te preocupes no lo estaré, Tomoyo se ha ofrecido para acompañarme y ella también ha obtenido el traslado. podré terminar mi carrera y conseguiré un trabajo, Tomoyo podra ayudarme mientras trabajo cuidando a mi hijo.

¿Cómo sabes que es un niño Sakura?- pregunto intrigado Kero.

Porque lo he soñado, se que será un niño, y tendrá magia por eso es que también he decidido irme de aquí, no puedo permitir que le pase algo a mi hijo.

Kero no había comprendido las últimas palabras de su ama, y es que Sakura no l había dicho su sueño completo.

SUEÑO

_En la torre de Tokio, hay una mujer muy bella pero con unos ojos muy fríos, pelo negro largo, vestía de forma muy parecida a Yue pero con trajes negross , le decía a Sakura:_

_-Y a es hora tienes de entregarnos a tu hijo, el será la diferencia._

_Sakura se veía a si misma abrazando a un niño muy parecido a Shaoran, pero con ojos verdes iguales a los suyos, ella estaba muy débil, de pronto veía a esa mujer con unas alas negras, y cuando iba a atacar a Sakura, aparecía una espada y alguien se ponía enfrente de ella y los protegía , solo se oía cuando la mujer decía:_

_-El mal está por retornar y el hijo de los poderosos hechiceros será la diferencia solo en el esta el poder de los elementos y del yin- yang, el podrá gobernar la oscuridad y la luz._

FIN DE SUEÑO.


	3. capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3 LA NUEVA PROMETIDA

Mientras tanto en Tokio Shaoran está muy triste por todo y en una fiesta del concilio aparece una hermosa joven con el cabellos negro muy largo, tenia unos ojos grises muy bellos, se le acerca y le dice:

hola me llamo Terada, Megumi Terada y tu?

Shaoran se sorprendió del atrevimiento de esa chica de acercarse a él y presentarse ate el jefe del clan li y del concilio de hechiceros.

Li, Shaoran Li.-

Oh! Mucho gusto, he oído maravillas de ti, no creí que el jefe del concilio fuera tan joven.¿ Qué Edad Tienes? Claro si se puede saber.

19 años.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una música muy linda, como un especie de vals

Li- San te puedo preguntar algo?

Si claro-

Se que es un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Shaoran estaba sorprendido, sólo una persona le había pedido algo semejante, y esa persona era Sakura.

FLASH BACK

Iba a ser el baile de primavera en la preparatoria de Tomoeda, él había regresado es año para estudiar ahí y estar cerca de Sakura, Sin embargo aun no tenia el valor de pedirle que sea su pareja de baile , y mucho menos su novia aunque era obvio que se gustaban.

Un día cuando iban saliendo, Sakura le pregunto si podían hablar solos

Cuando se habían separado de Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Naoko, Chiharu y Rika, Sakura le dijo:

Oye Shaoran no se si sea un atrevimiento pro me gustaría pedirte algo- Tenia la cara roja y aun así se veía muy linda.

- Si claro- había dicho muy intrigado pues no se imaginaba lo que le iba a preguntar.

B-B-Bueno es que , no se, si te gustaría ser mi pareja de baile el dia de la fiesta?

Shaoran había quedado rojo pero aunque tuviera ese colorcito, se veia muy lindo lo que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara aun mas, si es que era posible aún así respondió: si me encantaría.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

A pesar de ese doloroso recuerdo, Shaoran se armo de valor y acepto pensando que no era posible que toda su vida se la pasara pensando en Sakura.

Así fue como empezó la relación entre Shaoran y Megumi Terada, que dio la casualidad que era japonesa y hermana del líder del clan Terada de Japón dio comienzo, después de haberse conocido en esa fiesta, convirtiéndose ella en la nueva prometida de Shaoran Li 3 meses después, hay que decir que está de más decir que Meiling la odiaba porque era muy falsa ante Shaoran era muy amable, pero cuando el no estaba era la persona más déspota que pudiera haber.

_Gracias Aio, pero jejeje, no Me fije que cuando publique mi historia estaba en ingles, ahora la voy a publicar en la parte que esta en español. Tendré más cuidado con los signos de puntuación, es que como trato de escribir bastante lo hago muy rápido y no me doy cuenta de los símbolos.nn._

_Cuando agregué este capítulo, los otros dos ya estaban jejeje, por lo que dije antes._


End file.
